


Жизнь после

by WTF_Eren_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Eren_2018/pseuds/WTF_Eren_2018
Summary: У Ривая было три жены, у него много детей и внуков, но каждую ночь он вспоминает Эрена





	Жизнь после

В печке потрескивали свежие поленья, в доме пахло смолой и деревом. Ривая разморило в уютной теплоте, он почти уснул в своем кресле. Маленький Олли возился на шкуре медведя у окна, играл с лошадками и барашками, которых ловко мастерила ему мать. 

— У тебя ведь было три жены, дедушка, — вдруг звонко заявил Олли. Ривай вздрогнул и очнулся от дремы. — А какую из них ты любил больше всех? Мою бабушку, да? Мою бабушку ведь?

Он смотрел с надеждой, закусив костяшку большого пальца. Никто бы не угадал, что стукнуло пацаненку в голову, он частенько задавал самые неожиданные вопросы, любопытным рос, пытливым, похожим на отца.

Ривай задумался, стоит ли соврать Олли, чтобы не расстраивать его — мелкий больно, где ему понять. А тот все продолжал выспрашивать:

— Какая она была? Красивая? Папа красивый, и ты тоже. Наверное, и бабушка была красивая?

— Очень, — ответил Ривай, — краше всех на свете.

Олли расцвел.

— Вот я так и думал! — в восторге прокричал он. — А какого цвета у нее были глаза?

Ривай помнил эти глаза, точно видел в последний раз только вчера. Смотрел в них каждую ночь. Он не знал, что ответить, как правильно подобрать слова. Говорить то, что хотел услышать Олли, или то, что хотел сказать сам. 

Тем временем Олли раскидал свои игрушки по сторонам, потеряв к ним всякий интерес, и, пока возился, забыл, что спрашивал. У него уже созрел новый вопрос.

— А во что вы с ней играли?

— Взрослые больше разговаривают, а не играют.

— Ну а о чем вы разговаривали?

У Ривая в голове зазвучал знакомый голос. Временами казалось, что он стал забываться, стираться из памяти с прожитыми годами, что его отзвук уже искажен, но сейчас Ривай не сомневался, что ничего не поменялось. «Уверен, ты похоронишь себя заживо. Так вот — не смей. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя было много любовников. Хочу, чтобы у тебя были дети. Дай мне слово».

— Всего не перечислить, Олли. Но в последнее время все больше обо мне. О том, как мне жить после…

Ривай осознал, что говорит о слишком серьезных для ребенка вещах, и не стал продолжать, а Олли не обратил внимания, он уже увлекся другой мыслью, ухватился за нее, как за новую игрушку, бросив разом все старые.

— Я вспомнил, как выбирал имя для щенка! Мама мне сказала назвать его так, чтобы я радовался каждый раз, как зову его! А вот хотя бы и в честь моего лучшего друга! Или любимого цветка. А ты, дедушка, ты же мог назвать кого-то из твоих детей ее именем, ведь так?

Он с азартом принялся перечислять всех своих тетушек по именам и вдруг растерянно запнулся.

— Но… никого из твоих дочерей не зовут бабушкиным именем… Как же так?

Ривай напрягся, пораженный, что ребенок вообще подумал об этом — и неожиданно так точно угадал. Не было сил возразить, сказать, что вовсе необязательно называть детей в честь любимых. Твердым тоном это прозвучало бы достаточно убедительно для маленького Олли, он бы сразу поверил и не подумал бы спорить, но Ривай чувствовал, что не сможет говорить уверенно. Никто никогда не замечал, а сейчас пятилетний малыш может выяснить… нет, он не может.

— Ты не хотел сознаваться, да? Ты любил другую больше бабушки? — насупился Олли. — А вот я узнаю ее имя! Признавайся! Кого ты назвал в ее честь? Тетю Магду? Эльму? Агнию?..

— Прекрати! — велел Ривай.

Олли вздрогнул от его резкого тона и уже приготовился расплакаться, когда во дворе послышался шум.

— Папа приехал! — завопил Олли, мигом забыв про обиду, и побежал в сени встречать отца.

Ривай выдохнул с облегчением.

Скоро сын зашел в комнату, неся Олли на руках, высокий, красивый, так похожий на того, в честь кого его назвали, хотя между ними не было никакого родства. Мистическая, необъяснимая связь.

— Здравствуй, отец! — весело сказал он, опуская Олли на пол.

Ривай прикрыл глаза и тихо ответил:

— Здравствуй, Эрен.


End file.
